


Dealbreaker

by ExoticGhosts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Employee Loki, Human Loki (Marvel), M/M, Morning After, Top Tony Stark, boss tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Loki Laufeysen has worked hard, slaving away to build a life for himself. And he's made it; he's landed a job at Stark Industries and his invention has caught the one and only Tony Stark. It couldn't be better. Until Tony takes a little too much interest in him... Whoops.





	Dealbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's been a while! So here's this thing I hammered out in two days. Lmao. So, please enjoy as I continue to try and finish my dark!fic and give you guys something ~amazing~. Also, many thanks to my beta reader, Lizard! You're perfect in every single way!!!!

In all of Loki Laufeysen’s 26 years of life, he has known one thing. Life is a bitch. No matter what he does or how hard he tries, something always goes wrong. Here are just a few examples:

Example One: Loki played football (soccer) from the ages of five to seven. It was his favorite sport and he was amazing at it; even better than his brother. Just before his eighth birthday, they had their final game of the season. Tension was high but Loki’s team was winning. Loki went to kick the final goal when another player crashed into him and broke his ankle. He couldn’t play until it healed and even then, it still started to hurt after a while. He forced himself to play for half of the next season before he ended up tearing the ligaments. He stopped playing.

Example Two: His first crush was on an older girl, Lorelei, who was just about to turn 18. She was his best friend’s sister, which complicated things, but Amora gave her full support when they started dating. Loki was 15 at the time and was high with excitement with his very first girlfriend. And then she started cheating. Then she started screaming at him every time they would meet up. Amora finally stepped in and broke it off. She stayed friends with Loki and helped him, but it still hurt.

Example Three: Loki loved learning but had been kicked out of three schools. One primary school and two secondary schools. Sure, he had been bullied and pulled pranks and gotten into fights, but none of these “last straw” incidents had been his fault. They were Thor’s.

Not that his father seemed to care in the least.

Example Four: Loki bought his first car and then promptly got into an accident. Not his fault, again, but his father still didn’t care. 

Despite all of this, he had a kind and supportive family. A loving mother and a brother that would stand up for him (even though Loki didn’t need him to). His father was emotionally distant but they supported him nonetheless. Then he found out he was adopted. It was by chance, really, that he was going through all of his previous medical files. His broken ankle, a few finger and wrist fractures from fights, one broken jaw, therapy, anything and everything. And then he found one single paper. It had stated that he, Loki Odinsen, had a minor disease. A genetic disease. One that he had never been told about and that none of his other family members had. He was suspicious but he blamed it on Frigga’s overprotective nature and moved on.

Digging deeper into the files, Loki had found he and Thor’s birth certificates. Or, at least, Thor’s. Loki didn’t have one. He had adoption papers.

That was Example Five.

No one had been home at the time. Just him. Alone. His body felt numb, a strange coldness spreading through his limbs He was lightheaded. He was shaken to the core and words couldn’t even explain it. Eighteen years of his life, gone. A lie. A façade. Just because of a slip of paper.

Loki remembered a few things in that moment, staring at those papers. First, there were a beautiful collection of knives in the kitchen. Second, there were pills in the medicine cabinet. There was enough to send him to his grave. Third, the keys to his father’s beautiful Mercedes were right on the kitchen table, ready to go. To where, Loki would prefer not to say.

But that seemed a little extreme, didn’t it? He argued with himself, the logical part of his brain telling him to just talk to his mother and sort things out. The loud part screamed escape. Through death or otherwise.

The loud part won.

He grabbed a few bags, stuffed them full of clothes, and ran. He didn’t bother to clean up the various papers scattered around the office. It would be easy for his family to figure out just why he left.

Example Six: He went to the airport and bought a ticket to America. The last ticket. It was the one time in his life that he actually felt lucky, boarding for the flight twelve hours later. Sure, he was in the third-class cabin, surrounded by sweaty men and crying babies, but he was there. Then he landed. And regretted it. He didn’t have anywhere to go. He was barely an adult, just 18 in a few more days, in the middle of New York City with no home and he only knew the basics of the English language. He was fucked.

 

So Loki didn't have the greatest track record when it came to life in general. But even so, he always managed. He got a cheap apartment and started working for the one and only _Stark Industries_. He had heard the name when his father- no, _Odin_ talked about their own company. It made him all the happier to know that he could be working for his father’s- _no!_ \- Odin’s competitors.

He had somehow gotten a job for a multi-billion-dollar corporation and, on top of that, he worked under _Tony fucking Stark_. Literally, the guy lived in a penthouse only 20 floors above where Loki worked. Even if he hadn’t heard much about SI, he knew about the only son of Howard Stark. He had everything. He was charming, handsome, athletic, rich, and famous; he had a successful business and was a goddamn _superhero_. Loki would have been honored just to catch a glimpse of him. And he did.

December marked his fourth month working for the company. In that time, he had made a few amazing trinkets for SI. He had managed to help three big projects, all new medical equipment, but the real star of the show had to do with the phones. He had created a glass phone. Although, it wasn’t quite glass. It was a sort of durable Plexiglas and plastic mix. Completely see through, controlled by a small chip at the bottom and charged wirelessly. The display was projected by a series of LEDs on the chip.  The images were crisp and could even be displayed in full color. It was incredible.

So incredible, in fact, that _Tony fucking Stark himself_ had become personally invested. It was a rare occasion, for the genius himself to actually take an interest in what his employees did. Hell, he didn’t even need any of the scientists in the company. He could make what they made and make it infinitely better in half the amount of time. Stark just didn’t because he didn’t want to; it was as simple as that. The man was practically a god. He could do the impossible and everyone revered him. Plus, he never seemed to be around. That tended to happen when you were working for a superhero billionaire.

The most Loki had seen of him before his invention was the man occasionally walking by the labs on his way to meetings. Or, maybe, to his penthouse. Sometimes, if he was by the windows, he would see Iron Man rocket out of the building and shoot across the city towards some unknown danger. Loki had even caught glimpses of Stark’s one-night-stands leaving when he had the early morning shift.

When Loki had developed his glass screen, he found Tony Stark right there. Literally, the man had been leaning over his shoulder, looking at his blueprints. A week later, he was leaning over Loki’s shoulder and looking at the prototype. His glory was short-lived though, as Tony seemed to disappear just as quickly as he had popped in. The following week, he walked right by Loki with the phone in hand, not acknowledging his presence at all.

Loki tried not to take it personally. The employees all knew about Stark’s… _shallow_ personality. He never lingered, always moving around and doing new things. He did, after all, have a business to run and a city to continuously save. Loki thought it was kind of expected for him to behave as he did, but some scientists and engineers tended to disagree.

A few employees grumbled and said that Loki should just feel lucky that Stark had noticed his work in the first place. A few of the older employees had started calling him ‘Lucky’ instead of Loki because of it, in a sharp, condescending tone that the he hated. Loki told himself that they were just jealous; they had been here for years and had gone unrecognized, whereas he had just been here for a few months.

As star struck as Loki had initially been, the feelings had gradually worn off. Everyone’s negative thoughts seemed to infect him and soon enough, Loki found himself bitter towards Stark. He had made that phone, tried so hard, and got what exactly? Three collective days of recognition and then he was ignored. The phones were released to the public and Loki got a 5% share in all the profits. It was a good chunk, when it came to what SI usually made with new phones.

The end of December brought with it a hefty check (with some light crying on the side, when he made it back to his dingy apartment and realized ‘ _Fuck you, I’m buying my own penthouse!_ ’ to no one in particular) and an exclusive invite to the Stark Industries Holiday Party.

He had immediately called Amora. Despite the drama with his family and his running away, they were still best friends. Amora knew everything. She swore she would never tell a living soul anything. Not where Loki was, where he went to school, where he worked. Amora had tried to convince him to let her tell his mother, at least, and maybe his brother what was going on, but Loki forbade it.

He knew his mother was worried sick, but even after eight years he was terrified to confront her again. Sometimes Loki wondered if his family had ever called the cops and reported him missing. He wondered if they had looked for him at all. It didn’t matter, he thought, because in one more year he would be declared dead and wouldn’t have to worry about it at all. He would leave his past behind him.

It still felt weird to Loki, to switch from one language to another so quickly, and hold a conversation. It made his tongue feel tingly and just a little twisted. Still, he greeted his friend, “Hva skjer, Amora?”

For all intended purposes, it was a short call. They talked about recent events (Loki’s family was a forbidden topic), and then about the upcoming Holiday Party. Here was the problem: it was a Stark party. That meant lots of people, lots of cameras, and more than enough chances that he might be caught, might be _recognized_. Loki was petrified. Amora had argued, however, that the chances were slim. As long as he mingled with the right crowd and have fun, no one would take notice of one more pretty face (which were big words coming from someone who hadn’t _seen_ his face in almost nine years).

They talked about it well into the night, into the early hours of the morning. Loki paid no attention to the passage of time. And Amora didn’t mind at all, Loki had called her just as she was waking up to start her day.

They hung up just as the sun was peeking over the horizon and illuminating Loki’s dingy apartment. He RSVP’d to the party with shaking hands. This could push his career to the next level. He had to go. Loki’s mind raced as he thought of the possibilities. He was already planning on buying his own penthouse. He could go back to school and earn a second degree. He could make all kinds of deals and patents and be making six figures by the end of the day. It made his heart pound.

Of course, his anxiety and subsequent phone call had deprived him of sleep. He needed to get to work in the next hour and that was not enough time to even nap. He was fucked.

He had woken up at 6:00 AM yesterday. He had worked from 8:00 AM to 4:00 PM, and then managed to work overtime until 10:00. He stayed up all night and now returned to work this morning with a killer headache and sluggish steps. But he knew it would be all right. He would get off a little early and catch a few hours of sleep before the party.

Then life bit him in the ass again. One of the senior scientists put him on training duty for one of the new interns. He fell behind on his work and had to stay later. All the way up until he had three hours before the party.

Loki’s nerves were absolutely shot. His head screamed at him to just sleep but Loki had already said he was going. He couldn’t turn back now.

He made it home in record time and changed into his nicest suit. He combed his hair, even braiding and pinning it like his family used to do for their own parties. They were very proud of their vikingr heritage, after all. Loki washed his face and quickly chugged down a mug of coffee before he ran out of time and had to leave for the party.

The caffeine did nothing to soothe his headache.

 

Loki steeled himself before stepping into the tower. There was a crowd of people in the lobby. The paparazzi had been herded behind a wall of security guards. A few of the more well-known employees were jumping around the group of celebrities. Movie stars, musicians, and more.

More security was lined up at the elevators, checking each and every name on their clipboards and letting groups up to one of Mr. Stark’s private floors. Oh, yeah, and the party was on his _private_ floor.

After only a few minutes, Loki found himself at the front and stammered his name to the guard. Then the elevator doors were opening and Loki was in.

The party was loud, much louder than expected considering that almost half of the guests were very professional entrepreneurs. It made Loki blink in surprise before squinting. His head was pounding.

He remembered what Amora said and began circling the room. He introduced himself over the music. Loki was one of the only faces that people didn’t recognize and they seemed to gravitate towards him. He was fresh meat to these predators.

A few more experienced businessmen tried to leech information or cheat him out of his creation, but Loki knew better. Before long, his silver tongue had taken over and he was making his dreams a reality. He was making deals with all kinds of satellite companies, working out an official patent with an actual _lawyer_ that had been invited. It was all too much.

Loki had been handed a drink at some point and had gulped down the contents thankfully. Something to help calm his nerves as his anxiety and excitement grew. Once one drink was empty, someone was always handing him another and Loki couldn’t say he was complaining. He just drank what he was given and didn’t bother to keep count. Maybe taking random drinks and not keeping track of his intake was dangerous, Loki was always a lightweight, but he had potent confidence flowing through his veins and had all but forgotten his headache.

Loki found himself in front of Christine Everhart when the party was reaching its peak. Everyone had reached the point of being happily buzzed, Loki long since passing from a buzz to a little more than tipsy. They were talking about a possible news article promoting his glass-screen phone when an arm wrapped around Loki’s shoulders.

He was too far gone to tense up like he normally would have, so he just turned. He blinked. He choked out a small, “Mr. Stark.”

Tony had draped one tanned arm across Loki and was grinning over at him. His goatee was perfectly trimmed, teeth straight and brilliant, and his eyes were a little glassy. He smelled like alcohol, but Loki knew that he probably did too. “None of that, Loki. C’mon, we worked together. Just Tony is fine.”

Loki blinked and his eyebrows knitted together. Tony had never really introduced himself, let alone corrected Loki before. The paler man glanced over at Christine, whose eyes were darting between them. She smiled. “You know each other?” She said. Loki picked up on that small shift in tone. He knew exactly what she was asking but he didn’t have time to deny it before Tony was replying.

“Of course! Loki here built the latest model of the StarkPhone. See?” Tony fished a hand into his pocket and produced the clear rectangle. He shook it slightly and the screen lit up. “I mean, the software developers had to change a bit so it would be compatible, but Loki did everything else.”

If Loki hadn’t been flushed from the alcohol, he was certainly red now. His jaw worked, trying to form words. Christine said something about how Loki had already mentioned his invention but he really wasn’t listening. He, some fresh faced engineer, had just been complimented by _Tony fucking Stark_. Loki’s forced bitterness was thrown out the window.

It was over too soon, perhaps, when another woman strode over and yanked Tony away. It snapped Loki out of his stupor. He managed to catch their conversation as the pair walked away.

“Is it really that hard to follow directions? You know Christine is nothing but trouble!”

“Stop worrying, Pep. I got it under control.”

“Under control? How shitfaced are you right now?”

“I’m 35, not 15. I can handle my alcohol.”

Loki gave Christine, _trouble_ , a terse smile and made his way to a new group, snagging a dry margarita on the way. There was still a whole other room to greet.

* * *

 

If Loki’s head hurt yesterday, it was nothing compared to how it felt now. It felt like someone was driving a knife into the back of his skull over and over and over again. Loki groaned and curled tighter into himself. It was dark, thank god, but there was a slight glow that was making his eyes ache. He squeezed them closed and nuzzled his face into his pillow.

His mouth was dry too but Loki didn’t want to move to get a drink. It was far too warm, his bed far too soft. His bed had always felt lumpy in the morning, but this was amazing.

That was what made Loki open his eyes. His bed wasn’t comfortable. It took a moment for him to be able to see in the dim light, but Loki could just make out the ‘pillow’ in front of him. Tanned skin. A broad, muscular chest with a glowing blue light in the middle. And there was Loki, pressing his head against a naked shoulder like he _knew_ this man.

A panicked sound escaped from Loki, his entire body flinching. He pushed away from the body in front of him and scrambled to get off the bed. He didn’t get far. The sudden movements had send sparks of pain up his back and through his skull, slowing him down and allowing a solid hand to steady him and pull him back.

Loki’s heart was hammering against his chest. There was a ringing in his ears as he stared at nothing. _Tell me you didn’t, Loki_ , he scolded himself and yet the more he was awake, the more residual pain he could feel. Loki closed his eyes.

 

 _Tony had found his way back to Loki at some point in the night. He was undeniably drunk and Loki was well passed tipsy. His boss - not just his boss: his CEO, his manager, his idol, his college fantasy, **the** Tony Stark - saddled up next to him like they were best friends for the _ second _time that night. Loki had long since abandoned the blond reporter. There were plenty of others mingling, and even more financial opportunities just throwing themselves at Loki’s feet._

_A hand touched lightly on his side before sliding around him and settling on his opposite hip. A warm body pressed up against his side and Loki turned slowly. His cheeks were red, pupils blown wide with inebriation. Loki’s heart gave a pathetic flutter when Tony, in turn, smiled at him. It was only with this deep intoxication that he could even recognize the respect and infatuation he had for the other man._

_“Hey, Lolo.” Tony said, announcing it loudly like the other was the most important person in the room, that he just had to show him off. It made Loki flush an even deeper red._

 

A frown tugged at Loki’s lips as he recalled the night. The memory ended as abruptly as it started. Loki blinked down, twisting his head slightly to stare at Tony’s hand on his bare flesh. Despite being asleep and the room carrying a slight chill, Stark’s hands were still burning. Familiar.

The tinted windows gave just enough visibility to tell that it was early evening. How long had he been here? Squinting in the dim light, Loki could just make out the faint bruises under the other’s fingers. They matched perfectly. _Fuck_.

Loki tried again to worm away from the still-sleeping man. The hands tightened on his hips, pressing into the discolored flesh painfully and eliciting a hiss from Loki. Tony pulled him tighter against him. The younger man tried again to remember the events of last night.

 

_The elevator ding was loud as the doors slid open. Tony’s suite was only two floors up from where the party was. It had been dwindling for a while but Tony finally decided to take him to bed. They had been dancing around each other for hours at this point. Stark’s touch had been tentative at first, friendly and gentle. Loki could have pulled away at any moment. He let his weight push against Tony instead. It was a clear message._

_Somehow, they had ended up here. Tony had just parted from their kiss - their first kiss. It was in the middle of the elevator, the boss cupping both sides of Loki’s face and keeping it chaste._

_Loki turned to look down the hallway. Like the other floor, the decor was professionally done. There were no signs of life. It was insignificant to notice and Loki turned back to the man in front of him. He pulled Tony in for another kiss._

_Fingers buried themselves in his hair as Loki tilted his head, parting his lips and welcoming Stark’s tongue with a light moan. One hand dropped down, grabbing Loki by his belt loops and tugged him down the hall. Both of them were blind to their surroundings, wavering just enough for their drunkenness to be obvious, but somehow managed not to bump into anything._

_Loki was pushed. His balance slipped away from him and he found himself collapsing onto a soft bed. His eyes snapped open to look at the other. Loki sat up._

_Tony looked down at him. They hadn’t turned on the bedroom lights; Loki didn’t even remember entering a bedroom. City lights filtered through the window, twinkling in the other’s eyes. Deft hands loosened Stark’s tie before yanking it off; they unbuttoned his jacket with equally impressive efficiency. It was the sound of the material hitting the carpet that had Loki moving._

_He was wide-eyed and his breath was unsteady. Loki knew he looked eager, his anxiety making him seem way more inexperienced than he was as he pulled Tony’s shirt from his waistband. He held the material up and pressed a wet kiss to the other’s stomach. Tony tensed slightly. Loki continued kissing, dragging the clothing up until Tony relaxed again._

_The further he went, the more he felt the scar tissue on Tony’s chest. Loki wasn’t surprised, he knew the stories. He didn’t even react. It was when his lips touched metal that he was once again thrown back._

 

Loki’s eyes watered the more he stared at the arc reactor. The bright light was burning holes into his corneas and making his head throb. The arc reactor was a thing of wonder and mystery within the community, and only few had seen it up close. Hell, it was something that kept Tony alive, kept his Iron Man suit running. Everyone knew it was an infinite source of power. There were no schematics online, no pictures in the media either.

If he wasn’t so hungover, Loki might have been more grateful for the opportunity to see it. Instead, he blinked. Black dots swam across his vision. He found himself looking at the edges of the scars instead. The webbing stretched hypnotically as Tony breathed. The older man pressed his head further into his pillow and gave a soft moan.

 

_Tony’s moan echoed in his ear. He was kneeling on the edge of the bed, leaning over Loki. Loki’s legs were spread, one on either side of his boss’s figure. A scalding tongue traced from his ear to his jaw and back again, lips grazing sensitive flesh. Loki didn’t even bother muffling his own sounds._

_Tony unbuttoned his pants quickly and yanked them down just enough to get a hold of Loki’s cock. The younger man bucked into his touch. “M-mr. Stark!” He whimpered, Tony’s thumb dragging over his slit._

_“Tony, please. Just Tony.”_

_Loki didn’t get a chance to respond as the other captured his lips. They moved together in some awkward jumble, nonsensical but still functional. Their heads tilted, tongues twisted, hips jerking and hands pulling. His thumb kept teasing Loki as well, making it hard for the other to concentrate._

_Loki reached down and played with Tony’s zipper. It only took a bit of encouragement before Tony was maneuvering out of his pants. Parting from Loki just briefly, he tossed the offending clothing across the room before opening a drawer in the bedside table. His hand fished for a moment. He pulled out a small bottle._

_Turning back, Tony wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and gave a few slow strokes. Loki shuttered. A deep moan rumbled from his chest. Green eyes stared. Tony was big. Not long, per se, but he was thick. Certainly a stretch._

_Tony continued jerking them off until Loki was begging for more. Slurred pleas fell from his lips. His hair was spread like a black halo of curls and braids, eyes slitted with lust._

_Tony opened the bottle in his hand, clear liquid dripping onto his fingers. “Have you ever done this before?” Calloused pads rubbed against Loki’s hole. The younger man shivered and pressed into the touch. Tony repeated his question._

_The answer was ‘once’, and also ‘three years ago’, but that wasn’t what Loki said. No, he was too eager. “Yes,” He said, mewling as a finger plunged into him. That was uncomfortable. Loki gave a displeased whine and pulled away from it. Tony glanced up._

_“Okay?”_

_No, Loki wasn’t really okay, but he didn’t want to stop now. He wanted Tony_ in him _. He knew it would hurt like hell, but he didn’t give a damn. “I’m fine. Just put it in.” He said._

_The finger inside him gave a shallow thrust, curling slightly. “Are you sure? You’re really tight.”_

_“I can handle it!” Loki bit._

_Tony’s brows furrowed, but he relented. He poured more lube onto his hand, spreading plenty on Loki’s ass and spreading the rest on his cock. He leaned up again, capturing Loki in their now-thousandth kiss. His member poked at Loki’s entrance as he lavished the other with his tongue._

_Tony pressed in. Loki forced himself to take it, forced himself to relax as his ass was set ablaze with pain. He hissed, clawing at the sheets._

_“Do you want me to stop?”_

_“No!” Loki said, irritation flaring. Tony was a playboy; he should be fucking Loki to death right now. “Keep going.”_

_Tony once again obliged. Inch by inch, his cock slid into Loki, stretching him wide. The younger man’s eyes burned, tears prickling at the corners. Tony didn’t stop until his cock was fully sheathed. He leaned down and nibbled at Loki’s jaw, giving a shallow thrust._

_A small grunt escaped from Loki, pale hands fisting into the sheets. His eyes screwed shut, a tear forced out. Tony paused, watching the moisture trail down Loki’s temple. “Are you-”_

_“Just_ fuck me _, Stark!” Loki snarled. He didn’t want Tony’s concern, he wanted his cock. Loki pushed himself back against the other, twisting and moaning at the stretch. It hurt like a bitch._

_Tony gave his own sound of pleasure, hesitating for just another moment before completely giving in. He started the pace off steady, giving slow, even thrusts. Loki met each movement with one of his own. His abs strained as he rotated his hips, arching his spine. Tony moved to grip his waist as he sped up his thrusts._

_They worked together, pushing and turning and adjusting just slightly until they managed to find Loki’s sweet spot. A high pitched whine escaped from his throat, squinting, body tensing. Tony’s hands tightened as Loki’s walls pressed against his cock. “You feel so fucking good, baby.” Tony murmured. “So fucking tight.”_

_Loki flushed. He covered his mouth, biting his thumb as Tony continued to thrust into him. Tony lowered himself onto his elbows, arms on either side of Loki’s head. His breath danced across Loki’s neck, the older man peppering his skin with feather-light kisses. His hips snapped forward harshly. Loki bit harder into his thumb, but noise somehow still escaped him._

_“You’re so fucking hot and cute and gorgeous. You’re fucking_ smart _.” Tony said. “I was trying so hard to be professional around you, with your eyes and your hair and your wit.” His rambling continued and Loki was once again unsurprised. The man had a streak for being chatty, why would being in bed with him be any different? Although… did that mean that Tony thought about this before?_

_Loki stopped understanding the words in mere seconds, losing himself in the sensation of Tony’s thick cock stretching him wide. Tony’s body was pressed against his, teeth and tongue assaulting Loki’s neck and shoulders. Heat rolled off of the man in waves as Loki carded his fingers through soft chestnut hair._

_Tony adjusted his angle once again to hit Loki’s prostate, going faster and harder. The sound of skin against skin assaulted Loki’s ears, pain flaring, mind spinning._

_They were both way too intoxicated for it to last long. It was only a matter of minutes, Tony’s own movements becoming sporadic, aim faltering every few thrusts as Loki chased his touch before the younger man felt himself getting close._

_Loki pulled the hair on the nape of Tony’s neck, a string of curses pouring out of him. His belly felt hot, something primal coiling tighter and tighter until Tony moaned, “_ Loki!” _and he snapped._

_His entire body seized, stealing his breath and his voice as he threw his head back. Loki came with a silent shout. Come spurted from his cock and painted his stomach. Above him, Tony’s thrusts sped up. He kept kissing Loki, searching for his own completion._

_It was a harsh bite to the shoulder, accompanied by a few rough moans, that warned Loki; he gave a small shout as teeth dug into his flesh and Tony’s hips snapped forward, filling Loki with his seed._

_Tony quivered. He kept holding himself up as he panted against the younger man. The room was silent. Tony sat up, pushing the few stray strands of hair back against his scalp. He gave a sultry grin. Loki’s lips curled up._

_Tony pulled out of him with ease, Loki wincing as he lost that delicious stretch. His ass hurt like a bitch. “Do you want to take a shower?” Tony offered, watching as his come leaked out of the other. Loki nodded._

_Tony followed him in, starting the hot spray and stepping right up behind Loki. Calloused hands played with his ass as Loki washed his come off his stomach. Tony spread him apart. “Your ass looks pretty irritated.” Tony tsked. “Did you lie to me, Lollipop?”_

_Loki rolled his eyes at the name. “I don’t lie.” A finger pressed against him and Loki flinched, a pained his escaping him before he could stifle it. Tony laughed._

_“Are you some kind of masochist?” He asked. Loki didn’t remember answering, but he did remember the following kiss, being turned around, and the feeling of porcelain against his back._

 

Loki sighed. It didn’t even feel like a memory, it felt like a dream. But all the evidence was there. Loki knew that some details were missing, a few absent noises and touches that his brain simply couldn’t recall. He had no idea where his shirt was, or when he had taken it off for that matter. At least they had showered.

The drowsy evening had continued, Loki not making another attempt to move as he mulled over what happened and tried to remember more. His headache was slowly beginning to ease. No luck.

The more the silence continued, the more his thoughts wandered. He had slept with his boss. The CEO of Stark Industries. Would this ruin his career? How could it not? He couldn’t help but curse again. He’d really fucked himself over with this, but he found it easier to blame the alcohol rather than his own irresponsibility.

It was when the sun was dancing across the horizon when Tony stirred. He stretched his limbs out with a small sigh before relaxing again. The younger man bit his lip, waiting for the moment when Tony became lucid.

How would he react? Certainly, like Loki himself had. Jumping, panicking, overwhelmed with shock. Instead, Tony’s eyes peeked open slowly. Lashes flashed gold in the glow of the evening. Tony groaned. “JARVIS, windows!” He bit and, just like that, the windows became almost completely black. It did little to filter out the blinding sunset.

Loki could tell that Tony was just as affected by the alcohol as he was as the older man continued to squint. Loki frowned. Tony hadn’t noticed him yet. Then his eyes trailed down.

Amber met emerald. Tony blinked. “Oh.” Loki thanked the Norns that his hands were wrapped around himself and not around the other man like Tony was tangled around him. “Well, shit.” Tony’s voice was rough with sleep. He laughed, his shoulders bouncing, the sound carrying easily like they _hadn’t_ just slept together.

Loki gave an owlish blink. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, _Pepper is going to kill me!_ ” Tony kept laughing. Tony’s arms were still around him. Loki’s brows furrowed in confusion. He bit his lip. The older man caught his eye. “She told me not to sleep with you.” He said.

Loki blinked again. That was… blunt. “She’s smart.”

“That she is.” Tony hummed. He slowly retracted his hands and rolled over, once again opening the bedside drawer and grabbing another bottle. This time, it rattled. Pills. Tony popped it open and took four, swallowing with no water. He offered the bottle to Loki. At his worried look, he said, “Aspirin.”

Loki took two but didn’t dare swallow them dry. And with that, Tony collapsed back onto his pillow and stared. His eyes were sharp, analyzing as they started at Loki but, at the same time, not on him at all. It was like Loki was in his way.

Unsure of what to do, Loki fiddled with the corner of a pillowcase. Finally, he pulled himself up. He glanced around. “Where are my clothes?” Tony shrugged. The younger man stood up, rolling his eyes. He froze when he realized he was naked before shrugging. They had fucked last night, so it was nothing Tony hadn’t seen before. He refused to be ashamed.

Loki steeled himself and walked to the bathroom. Each step sent a dull spike of pain up his back. His head gave a few angry throbs. The first thing he did was drink water from the sink and swallow the pills in his hand. Looking at himself in the mirror, Loki grimaced. He splashed some water on his face before running his fingers through his hair, tugging out the remaining braids. He managed to find his pants and briefs on the floor, wrinkled but otherwise clean, and no sign of a shirt. He went back into the bedroom. Tony was still laying down.

“Are you not going to move?” He said.

“Nah. I’m still asleep. And, if I’m being honest, I was hoping to get those pants off of you again while we’re both sober. I feel like we had quite a connection last night, only I can’t really remember it too well, so-” Loki knew that those words were complete and utter bullshit but, well, he couldn’t say he wasn’t interested.

“Sir?” A voice cut in, scaring Loki. _JARVIS_. It has to be Stark’s computerized assistant.

“Yeah, J?” Tony frowned, irritation marring his features.

Instead of answering verbally, a few holographic screens popped up. Loki twisted, coming around the bed to get a better view. The holograms in the lab weren’t nearly as perfect as these were. As he caught sight of what was on the screens he froze. And, instantly, a few more items were added to his list of things going wrong in his life.

 

Example Seven: A picture of him at the party last night with the headline “Stark Industries’ Latest Protégé?” which Loki thought was really nice, until he saw the following picture of him and Tony, arm in arm, and caught a few of the comments below.

Example Eight: Another article following, titled “Brightest Mind with A Burdened Past!” with the same picture of him, alone, from last night. Only this time, it was accompanied by his old upper-secondary school picture.

Example Nine: An article from the _Aftenposten_ , a popular Norwegian news source. Again, it had the two pictures of him when he was eighteen and him now. This time, the title was “ODINSENARVINGEN FANNET I AMERIKA 9 ÅR SENERE!” with a helpful translation on the side. Not that it was needed in the least, with plenty of pictures and context clues to tell exactly what was going on. Loki managed to read it faster in his native tongue, skimming the article. They labeled him as the second heir, delved into his mysterious disappearance from almost a decade ago, and what he had been up to in America. Making a name for himself.

Example Ten: The fourth and final screen had a video on it. It was looping with no sound and Loki, honestly, didn’t want to hear it. He wasn’t ready to hear his mother- no - _Frigga’s_ voice. Nor Thor’s, nor Odin’s. The trio was in a neat line, addressing the press with teary eyes and clasped hands.

 

 _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ Loki swallowed. “When were those pictures posted?” His voice was surprisingly steady.

“Around midnight, Mr. Laufeysen.”

“And what time is it now?”

“It is approaching 7 PM.” Nineteen hours. Just nineteen hours had demolished eight years of hard work. Loki swallowed back tears. _Damn Stark. Damn Amora! She said it would be okay!_ Loki cursed. He knew it wasn’t Tony’s fault and it certainly wasn’t Amora’s, but he wouldn’t take the blame for this.

He was so fucking close. He was supposed to be legally dead by the end of this year, and yet, here he was. Found. Alive.

The feeling of being watched made him pull his eyes from the screen as he met Tony’s gaze. He made no effort to cover his emotions. This was too large to simply brush aside.

Tony’s expression was unreadable. He sat up slowly and tilted his head. “Odinsen?” He questioned carefully. The small inkling of betrayal in those words made Loki swallowed with guilt. But there was also confusion, curiosity. After all, why would Loki come here and work so hard for SI? Why, suddenly, did Tony just find out that one of his best employees was a missing person? _The Odinsen Heir_.

 _Odinsen_ , as in the second in line to his own billion-dollar business. _Odinsen_ , as in Stark’s highest global competitor when it came to tech. _Odinsen_ , as in part of _their_ family. Loki’s lip quivered slightly. They curled as he tried to throw up some mask, hiding his pain, looking disgusted instead. It was far too late for that, but it made him feel a hell of a lot better. He gave a reluctant nod.

Tony’s eyes flickered between his twisted lips and crinkled eyes. He seemed to make a decision before speaking. “That’s a lot different than Laufeysen.” Tony commented, still considering him.

Loki didn’t think about the possibility of being forced back home, of his family tracking him down, still fearing the _trouble_ he would be in if he returned even though he was an adult. No, all he could do was look at Tony and the glass phone sitting on the dresser.

All he could think was, ‘ _What now?_ ’ and hope that this wouldn't be his Example Eleven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm...... another accidental cliffhanger. Would you guys like to see how this goes? What do you think will happen next? LET ME KNOW!


End file.
